Facebook in Storybrooke
by Plume-now
Summary: And if the characters of OUAT had Facebook? Regina would be the author of the group Storybrooke on internet. And I can tell you that the conversations will give. Humor guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here you can see... my first fanfiction in English. In fact, this fic is also in French (whose name is "Facebook Storybrooke") and I wanted to translate it in English too for... well, for you ^^

Well, I just want to precise I'm French. If there are some mistakes... Do not hesitate, tell me!

And if you like this fanfiction, I'll traduce the others chapters, it's as you want, it depends of your reviews :3

Hope you'll have a good time to read it!

NB: I decided to put "every" characters of the serie, so if you see peoples who should be dead, this isn't a mistake at all :3

Enjoy reading this ~

* * *

**And Facebook in Once Upon A Time ?**

Regina Mills created the group « Storybrooke ».

_Henry Mills likes that._

Emma Swan: Seriously, Regina?

Regina Mills: It can't be so bad.

_Henry Mills likes that._

Emma Swan: It's Henry who asked you that, didn't he?

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Emma! :D

Neal Cassidy: I was told that there was a group. I see my sources are good.

_Henry Mills likes that._

Emma Swan: You're here, you too?

Neal Cassidy: You can see it!

David Nolan: What happens?

Killian Jones: Why call this group "Storybrooke"? "Jolly Roger" would be a better name.

_William Smee and 6 people like that. _

Ariel: Everything isn't always about your boat, Hook!

_Eric, Lacey and 15 people like that._

Lacey: Is Rumple here too?

Mr. Gold: Apparently.

_Lacey likes that._

Lacey: That's awesome! :)

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Emma, can we see each other this evening?

Mr. Gold: We can say that like that.

Regina Mills: Does Henry can sleep in my home tonight?

_Henry Mills likes that._

Emma Swan: I don't know, yes if he wants. I've to go.

_Henry Mills and Regina Mills like that._

Henry Mills: I'm O.K!

_Regina Mills likes that._

Mary Margaret Blanchard:... Hum, Emma?

_Regina Mills likes that._

* * *

Henry Mills likes « apples ».

_Regina Mills, Cora and 4 people like that._

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Seriously?

Emma Swan: Seriously?

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard posted on her wall "Disney had made a very bad presentation of Snow-White. There isn't any logic in it, and the princess is totally stupid."

_Regina Mills, Cora and 127 people unknown like that._

Mary Margaret Blanchard: …

Regina Mills: …

Mary Margaret Blanchard: What?

_Regina Mills likes that._

* * *

Jefferson likes « Hats ».

Killian Jones: Surprising.

* * *

David Nolan wrote on the Emma Swan's wall "The best Savior of all the time!".

_Mary Margaret Blanchard and Henry Mills like that._

Emma Swan: …

Regina Mills: …

* * *

Neal Cassidy likes « Peter Pan ».

Killian Jones: Seriously?! The captain has a terrible face!

_Neal Cassidy likes that._

Neal Cassidy: Peter Pan cuts a hand to Hook :D

Killian Jones: …

Neal Cassidy: And he offers it to the crocodile.

_Mr. Gold likes that._

* * *

Regina Mills likes « The Aristocats ».

Emma Swan: Really, everybody goes to Disney here.

Regina Mills: It's a very good cartoon. It gave me the urge to go in France.

Emma Swan: …Seriously?

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Regina, I forbid you to cast a second spell on this town.

* * *

Regina Mills is now friend with Zelena.

_Cora likes that._

Emma Swan: Regina?!

Regina Mills: It was a mistake! I never wanted to invite her!

Zelena: Happy to be accepted among your friends, sis!

_Cora likes that._

* * *

Killian Jones did the best score to "Tides of fortune".

William Smee: …Cheater.

Killian Jones: You are jealous, M. Smee?

William Smee: I'm not jealous of the cheaters, pirate!

_Killian Jones likes that._

* * *

Regina Mills joined the group "Cast a curse and have a happy ending".

_Mr. Gold and 18 people like that._

Emma Swan: …

_Mr. Gold, Regina Mills and 18 people like that._

* * *

Emma Swan: I have a question. Actually, I'm surprised by the fact that so many peoples accepted to be in the Regina's group... So... Why?

Regina Mills: What, I don't have the right to have a group?

Henry Mills: In fact, I created it!

_Regina Mills likes that._

Emma Swan: …

Killian Jones: And?

Emma Swan: You were here, you?

Killian Jones: Hum, yes. I'm interested.

Henry Mills: After, I just changed the name. And I gave my adress to Regina. I have an other now.

_Regina Mills likes that._

Lacey: This is possible, that?

Emma Swan: In clear, we get swindled.

Killian Jones: …

_Mr. Gold likes that._

* * *

Killian Jones wrote on his wall "I'm the master of the ocean".

_William Smee and 6 people like that._

Ursula: You'd like.

* * *

Cora likes "red hearts".

_Mr. Gold, Regina Mills, Zelena and 4 people like that._

Jefferson: Surprising for the Queen of Hearts.

_Killian Jones, Emma Swan and 6 people like that._

Graham: If they remain in the chest owner.

Cora: …

Regina Mills: …

Mr. Gold: …

Zelena: …

* * *

Killian Jones likes "Pirates of the Caribbeans".

_William Smee and 7 people like that._

David Nolan: I did not expected that.

_Emma Swan, Jefferson and 13 people like that._

* * *

Emma Swan: What did you like in this movie, Killian?

_Killian Jones likes that._

Killian Jones: Happy that it's you who ask me that, Swan.

Neal Cassidy: So?

Killian Jones: … Pirates, obviously.

_William Smee and 6 people like that._

* * *

Emma Swan: Seriously, Killian, what did you like the more in Pirates of the Caribbeans?

Killian Jones: Why so much insistence on this issue?

Emma Swan: Just curiosity.

_Killian Jones likes that._

Killian Jones: I said it was because of the pirates.

Neal Cassidy: Yes, he said it.

William Mouche: I confirm.

Emma Swan: I'm sure there is an other thing.

Killian Jones: Your lie-detectors for super-heroes works also on internet?

Emma Swan: It seems. So?

Killian Jones: I will not answer without the presence of a lawyer.

_Regina Mills likes that._

* * *

_Private messages: Emma Swan and Killian Jones_

Killian Jones: Yes?

Emma Swan: When I know I'm right, I just want sometimes the proof I am.

Killian Jones: Again with this story of Pirates of Caribbean? Is it a pretext to be next to me? You know you just have to ask.

Emma Swan: So?

Killian Jones: I've got a low for Johnny Depp.

Emma Swan: …

Killian Jones: AHAH! You believed it, don't you? Did your heart bounced in your chest?

Emma Swan: I'll take some air.

* * *

Zelena likes "littles monkeys flying".

Walsh: …

Leroy: I defend you to put again this kind of things, Zelena.

_Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy, Walsh and 30 people like that._

Zelena: This is _my_ wall, that I know!

_Cora and 11 people like that._

* * *

_Private messages: Emma Swan and Killian Jones._

Killian Jones: It was a joke, Emma.

Emma Swan: I knew there was something. Once again, I was right.

Killian Jones: It was a joke! A JOKE!

Emma Swan: But I didn't see it come, that. Since how many times are you gay, Killian?

Killian Jones:...If someone had told me that women interpreted all wrong and took everything at the first degree, I would say anything at all.

* * *

Emma Swan wrote on her wall "The truth for all".

David Nolan: What happens, Emma?

Killian Jones: Tell me this is not what I think about.

Neal Cassidy: Hook. I hope you've nothing to see in this.

Killian Jones: I absolutely did nothing!

Mary Margaret Blanchard: A problem?

Killian Jones: Swan, I hope that "your truth" is also true that you pretend to.

David Nolan: You're not threaten my daughter, I hope?

Mary Margaret Blanchard: _Our_ daughter.

David Nolan: Our daughter.

Killian Jones: But no! At last, why should I menace her?

Ariel: She maybe finally finds something which is doubtful with you.

David Nolan: Anyway, everything is doubtful in him.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ariel and 11 people like that._

Killian Jones: I am a pirate!

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Thanks, we were aware about it.

Neal Cassidy: Emma, what is this truth?

Emma Swan: I finally understood how to play at "Tides of fortune"!

* * *

Lacey: Well done Emma! It's true that it's not easy, this game.

William Smee: Ahah! A new opponent for the Captain Hook!

Mr. Gold: Don't hesitate to massacre him, Emma.

Ariel: Go ahead Emma, take him back in his place!

Killian Jones: … Hang up.

* * *

Killian Jones likes « the Jolly Roger ».

_William Mouche and 6 people like that._

David Nolan: It would surprise me.

_Emma Swan and 13 people like that._

Killian Jones: I still maintain the fact that this group should be called Jolly Roger.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter... ! Hope you liked it. I know, Hook is often there, and I told it already in my French fanfic, but I made appear a lot of other characters by the following (without removing Hook, of course!)

Let a review to let me know your opinion and what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! So, despite my very bad translation of the first chapter... well, I saw that some of you wanted the following and followed my fic'.

I'm happy you like it, and still hope the translation is not too too too bad... As I said before, tell me if you see a very big mistake!

I want to thank you** Shakespeare-Plume-d'Or** for her ideas and encouragements.

A review, of course, is always a pleasure to read! :3

Enjoy~

* * *

_Emma Swan was identified on a picture._

Regina Mills: HEY! BUT THIS IS MY TREE!

Jefferson: Not bad at all, this picture.

August Wayne Booth: Isn't it?

Neal Cassidy: It's you who take it, Pinoccio?

August Wayne Booth: I found that it was worth it.

_Jefferson, Neal and 15 people __like that._

Jefferson: And you were right.

Graham: Legally...

Regina Mills: I demand repair.

Emma Swan: I can offer you a new chain saw.

* * *

Leroy joined the group "of the 7 dwarfs".

_Walter, Prof and 4 people like that._

Emma Swan: For a bit we could believed it.

* * *

Robin Hood joined the group « Storybrooke ».

Emma Swan: Welcome among us!

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Welcome!

Neal Cassidy: _Welcome_!

David Nolan: Welcome, archer!

Regina Mills: …This is MY group. _WHO_ INVITED HIM?

_Tinkerbell, Henry Mills and 147 people like that._

* * *

Graham likes « wolfs ».

_Ruby likes that._

* * *

Regina Mills wrote on her wall "You think I forget? I still want to know WHO invited that... thief in the group!".

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Why, otherwise you'll cast another curse?

_Emma Swan and David Nolan like that._

Robin Hood: I disturb all that much?

Regina Mills: I don't accept the _thief_ in Storybrooke !

Killian Jones: We could also call it Jolly Roger otherwise...

David Nolan: And do we accept also the Evil Queens who have killed a number which is again unknown of innocents?

Regina Mills: …

* * *

Phillip wrote on his wall "I just discovered the movie Pirates of Caribbeans! I finally get the joke! Ahah! In fact there is a Swann too in this film!"

_Killian Jones and Aurore like that._

David Nolan: Oooh. I didn't understand it.

Emma Swan: …

Robin Hood: Did I miss something?

* * *

Robin Hood likes « the archery ».

David Nolan: Noooooooooooooo?

* * *

_Private messages: Emma Swan and Killian Jones._

Killian Jones: You see that I'm not gay?!

Emma Swan: …I don't see in what the fact that a girl named Elisabeth Swann in "Pirates of Caribbeans" changes something at level of your sexuality orientation.

Killian Jones: …But it's not true.

* * *

_Regina Mills is now in relationship_

Mary Margaret Blanchard: … Regina?!

David Nolan: Regina?! o_O

Archibald Hopper: Regina?

Cora: REGINA?

Emma Swan: …

Mr. Gold: It's good, you know her name.

_Henry Mills likes that._

* * *

Neal Cassidy: You are in relationship, Regina?

Archibald Hopper: …Regina in relationship.

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Really? Really?! Really really?!

Regina Mills: In what is it so surprising?

Emma Swan:...There is a thunderstorm outside. Avoid to irritate her, please. I've got some washing to dry.

Neal Cassidy: You think the rain is linked to that? u_u

Archibald Hopper: …Regina in relationship.

Mary Margaret: I JUST FIND THE VEGETABLES OUTSIDE TOTALY DROWNED!

Neal Cassidy: …

Emma Swan: I told you! Thank you now, it's dead for my washing.

Archibald Hopper: …Regina in relationship.

Regina Mills: What is this SO surprising in that?!

Emma Swan: Nothing!

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Nothing! Nothing, but...

David Nolan: EH YES I THINK

* * *

M. Clarck wrote on his wall "Again sick...".

Prof: Sneezy ! I told you to cover the nose!

M. Clarck: I had put three scarves.

* * *

Neal Cassidy likes "the orange".

_Malcolm likes that._

Malcolm: You're right, orange represents hope.

Mr. Gold: What is he doing there, him?!

Neal Cassidy: Who invited him?

Mr. Gold: What the hell are you doing there?!

Neal Cassidy: How did you arrived to come here?

Mr. Gold: ANSWER

Malcolm: I can go everywhere if I want to. And I remind you I'm the person the most powerful who can exist. Facebook doesn't resist to me :p

Neal Cassidy: You spied us since the beginning?!

Malcolm: I don't stoop to this kind of childish pranks when even. And besides, I find that the "Tides of fortune" is a stupid game.

Neal Cassidy: He was spying us during our conversations.

Mr. Gold: He was spying us during our conversations.

Malcolm: Pfeuh. Wretched runts. You are so pitiful.

Mr. Gold: Get out immediately of this network.

* * *

Archibald Hopper: …Regina is in couple.

Jefferson: It is the first April?

* * *

_Private messages: Emma Swan and Killian Jones._

Emma Swan: I don't understand why you don't arrive to assume your homosexuality.

Killian Jones: …

Emma Swan: No but it's true! There is a lot of gays in the world! I don't see the problem!

Killian Jones: …Am I obliged to answer to this?

* * *

Henry Mills wrote on the Felix's wall "Felix, a question that I always wanted to ask you: do you like cats?".

Felix : …Hin hin. Very funny.

_Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy and 23 peoples like that._

* * *

_Aurore and Mulan are now friends._

* * *

_Private messages: Emma Swan and Killian Jones._

Emma Swan: You should say it to the others.

Killian Jones: I am NOT gay.

Emma Swan: Come ooooon! You can tell me everything!

Killian Jones:...Emmaaaa!

Emma Swan: So?

Killian Jones: THIS MOVIE PLEASED ME BECAUSE I SAW MYSELF IN THE PIRATE AND YOU INSTEAD OF SWANN

Emma Swan: …What?

Killian Jones: Moreover, she's blond too.

* * *

_Regina Mills was identified in a picture._

Regina Mills: WHO put a picture of me sleeping with a chain saw?!

_Emma Swan, August Wayne Booth and 27 people like that._

* * *

Cora wrote on the Regina Mills's wall "WITH WHO ARE YOU IN RELATIONSHIP?".

David Nolan: It was a joke in fact, that's it?

Archibald Hopper: …Regina is in relationship.

Mary Margaret Blanchard: With who, Regina?

Mr. Gold: It's probably also false as my socks smell good.

Emma Swan: But it's maybe also true as Hook is gay. Life reserves so many surprises.

David Nolan: WHAT?

Killian Jones: WHAT?

Ariel: You're gay, Killian?

Killian Jones: But no!

Jefferson: There are a lot of first April in this moment.

David Nolan: Aaah I knew that there was something!

Archibald Hopper: …Regina. In relationship.

Killian Jones: HEY NO YOU WILL NOT GET STARTED YOU TOO

Lacey: To what?

Malcolm: We've got a gay pirate.

Ariel: I thought he only was in love with his boat.

_David Nolan and 8 people like that._

David Nolan: Eh, but what is he doing here, him?

Ariel: What?

David Nolan: Malcolm?

Neal Cassidy: Peter Pan!

Mr. Gold: WHERE?

Malcolm: Where?

David Nolan: You!

Mr. Gold: GET OUT

* * *

Archibald Hopper: …In relationship. She's in relationship.

* * *

Regina Mills likes « apples ».

Mary Margaret Blanchard: …Do I really let a comment?

Emma Swan: And the apples turnovers also, eh?

Henry Mills: …

* * *

Sidney Glass wrote on his wall « I hate mirrors ».

Emma Swan: We all could do a group with that.

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Of what?

Emma Swan: About what we hate.

* * *

_Henry Mills created the group « Of things we hate »._

Emma Swan: …It was a joke, Henry!

Mary Margaret Blanchard: Me, I found this is a good idea! :D

Sidney Glass: I hate mirrors.

* * *

Ariel likes « ocean ».

Emma Swan: Tell me, are there still many like that?

* * *

That's it for this chapter! See you soon, if you want to!

Thank you for your support!

**Plume-now**


End file.
